


Felicity's Father Challenge

by LizzyB



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyB/pseuds/LizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's father is none other than Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's Father Challenge

I think Felicity's mom could be:1) Talia-which if you choose to use, could give the story a Dark Knight movie spin, 2)Catwomen-if you choose to make Donna Smoak a.k.a. Catwomen it would explain how Felicity knew the type of jewelry the Dodger was after in season one of Arrow but Felicity must be in the dark about her mothers crimes, 3)Donna Smoak is just some women Bruce hooked up with and they had Felicity.

Bruce would have to be forty-five to fifty years old, decades into his own mission. I would like to see the rest of the Bat Family and Bruce's reaction to the League going after his daughter, season three Arrow compliant, in this story. Also, Bruce left Felicity to keep her safe from his world and it's dangers. Little did he know his daughter would fall for a man just like her daddy.


End file.
